


Join the Stars

by Ggeri_Sminth



Series: November Drabble 2016 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cutting, M/M, November Drabble, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: Some times Draco just wants to join the stars.





	

Draco stared up at the night sky looking out at the stars. He has always wondered what it would be like to live up in sky, free from everything that was on this world. He sighed as he closed his eyes. He knew that there wasn’t anything up there and that it was just a dream. A part of him wished that it wasn’t though. With in the stars he would be safe, there would be nothing up there that could ever hurt him.   
It was the same as the cool slice of a blade against his wrist. Or the warmth that flooded his system when alcohol slides down his throat.   
Tears prickle down his face heating his numb face. He had snuck out of the dorms and was sitting out by the lake, snow had began to fall. Draco didn’t really notice it. The war was long over but that didn’t mean that things would get better or go back to the way that they should. If anything, things had seemed to get worse.  
It was time to end it all, there was nothing waiting for him. No one waiting for him. He didn’t belong to the world and the world made sure that he knew it. Draco drew the blade to his throat and pressed the cool tip into his freezing skin. That’s when he felt it, a warmth spreading through him starting in his back. The warmth of a human, a cold nose pressed into the corner of his neck and a hand wrapped around his wrist pulling the blade away from his neck.   
Draco tensed, he tried to pull his hand back but the body holding was warm strong and not relenting. Draco let out a teared up gasp as he tries to struggle.   
“Shusssh, it’s okay.”  
The deep voice was easy to recognize causing Draco to whimper even more, “please,” he whispered.   
The nose snuggled closer while the hands pried the knife away from Draco. Once the other had it he threw it from Draco before standing pulling Draco with him. Draco’s legs wobbled and he shivered as he finally realized how cold it was outside. His eyes also began to droop as his body came to terms with how tired he actually was.   
Somehow the other was able to maneuver Draco into his arms and carry him all the way back to the dorms.   
“Don’t forget I love you,” a soft whisper as the other places Draco back into bed crawling in behind him wrapping his arms around him. Draco nods off with the words of his lover hushed into his ear and down in his bones.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so bloody behind... -_-


End file.
